


A Small, Insignificant Tale of a Small, Insignificant Hobbit by Samwise Gamgi

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Points of View, Romance, movie-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Sochan.Sam's memory of a very special day back in Rivendell a day or two before the Council. A fond memory, and deeply cherished.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	A Small, Insignificant Tale of a Small, Insignificant Hobbit by Samwise Gamgi

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I personally own nothing of Mister Tolkien's work, no characters or any of his written words. I am just a humble admirer, who saw things in the film of New Line Cinema. Neither do I own anything property of Peter Jackson and his team. I don't own the actors either. But, oh well.one can always dream, can we not? Please, I beg of you, don't sue me! I am a poor student desperate to get a life of her own. Expect no money from me, for I own only a sick dog and a sick mind.  
>  Feedback: Any sort of feedback; friendly, cuddly, ranting, viscious or even constructive. I CRAVE feedback!!!  
>  Story Notes: Maybe a bit too short, but sweet nonetheless. Written in thoughts of Valentine's Day. ~__^

I don't really know for how long I've felt like this. Maybe... Maybe it's been there all the time, and I never noticed until a few years ago. I don't know. But, during our journey together, whatever it is that I feel grew stronger. And, I believed, that I could see the same feeling in his eyes as well. 
    
    
            I believe, that it was those eyes that started it all. Ever since I was a child, did they mesmerize me, the very colour of them. Such a clear blue colour are they, that you can almost see the sky in them. Even as a wee little hobbit, I can remember being almost obsessed with those eyes. They seemed a mystery to me. How could anyone's eyes be so big, and so blue? His eyes were always and in all ways far above those of Rosa. And then, after my almost-obsession with those eyes, came the next one, being his smile, and then his laughter. I remember doing anything to make him smile, or laugh. Mostly, I would be victorious in only the first of the two. But I was always more than satisfied to have accomplished such a feat. All of him was a mystery to me. And yet, he has been my friend for as long as I can remember. And he remains the dearest to me.
            I can still remember the eve we set out on our journey to Mount Doom. He seemed so...sombre that evening. And yet, only hours before he had been as happy as always, although still burdened by Master Bilbo's leave.
            As morning came, we crossed a field of pale wheat just beside another of the greenest of crops, and even when I hesitated to go on, he was there to encourage me. If he had not smiled at me with those kind words, I don't know if I had followed. And then, when the wraiths came after us, I thought my heart would stop in fear. But he was even worse for wear... I remember staring at his face as he paled, and his eyes rolled upwards, his eyelids fluttering shut. I had to keep looking at him, because otherwise, I feared he'd disappear right before my eyes.
            But we escaped, along with Merry and Pippin, to the Prancing Pony; the inn where we were to meet up again with Gandalf. The wraiths came once again, and this time, they surely would have killed us all, if there weren't for Strider. I didn't sleep very well that night. I was busy with the fear of losing him, and thus breaking my promise to Gandalf. But that was not all there is to it. I feared losing him for what he meant to ~me~.
            And then, on our way to Rivendell, he was wounded. And badly so to boot! All because of me... Merry and Pippin and I set up a fire in the middle of the night, all three of us agreeing that it was a wise idea to make a light midnight snack for us. But, that brought knowledge to the ringwraiths of our location. And he woke up, almost on the verge of panicking at the sight of fire. He stomped it out, all while yelling at us, and only then did I realize that I had disappointed him greatly. I should have known better, knowing all of how dangerous it was for us to keep on travelling on this journey of ours. Merry and Pippin were both unaware of the great danger of it all, but I ~knew~!
            I can still recall the shouts of pain as he came back into vision, clutching his chest, and the echoing pain in my own. He could not die! Not like that, and by no means by the hands of such a foul creature! His pleading eyes and pained voice as he whimpered my name felt like knives stabbing at my very heart.
            But, then, Strider was there, helping us once again. And we set foot once more to Rivendell, but now with more urgency than ever.
            If there hadn't been for Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Elrond, I don't think that he would have survived.
            It was during our stay in Rivendell, that I decided that I could stay silent no longer, and ~that~ is where my story begins. It may not be a long one, but it is nonetheless important to me. It was in truth the only time I have felt like such a fool, and yet so... at peace with everything. You will soon see why...
    

* * *
    
    
            It was the day (or the day after that day) that Frodo woke up again from being cut by that poisonous sword, and in truth, it was one of my happiest moments to see him smile at me again. I hardly left his side at all, and I did my very best not to fall asleep during those days that he was recovering, and to see him awake, and feeling well... Well...it brought a boulder off my shoulders.
            And that day, a fine day 'twas, I decided, that no more silliness from me! I came to see him in his quarters, to see that everything was all right with him, and well, to speak my heart, so to speak. He greeted me with those smiling eyes and a welcoming:
    

"Hello Sam. It's a beautiful day, don't you think?" 

And, I could no longer find any words, and my throat dried up all of a sudden. I managed to nod in agreement, and he returned to looking out the window. When he turned once more to face me, his eyes bore concern, and his brow was furrowed in confusion. 

"Sam? Is there something wrong? You don't seem your usual self today..." 

Such care, he's capable of, Master Frodo. He stepped forward, his eyes never leaving me. 

"You seem paler than usual. Are you sure you're feeling well?" 

"Yes. Yes, as a matter of fact, I feel just fine, Master Frodo. I just came to see to your health, that's all." 

He smiled at my fumbling, and then said: 

"I feel great, Sam! You shouldn't worry anymore for me. I'm more than recovered and out of harm's way." But then, a slightly suspicious look: 

"Out with it, Sam. You've had this look on your face for quite some time now, and I want to know the cause of it." 

"Well, I've been worried about you--" 

"No. That's not it. Even before all of this started, you've had this gloomy look on your face. Is it about Rosa? I know! You miss her! That's it, isn't it?" 

He grinned at me, giving my shoulder a good squeeze. But his grin faded into concern yet again when I shook my head. 

"I have to be honest with you Master Frodo. It is not because of Rosa... and it's not because I miss Shire. Not that I don't miss it, I really do miss home, but..." 

My resolve went up into thin air when he set his eyes on mine. Those eyes could always render me speechless. 

"Then, what's wrong, Sam? Tell me, please..." 

"I... I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now." 

He nodded, and sat down on the side of the bed, urging me on. I took the liberty of sitting down beside him, but I couldn't face his questioning eyes just yet. 

"I care about you, Master Frodo. I really do." 

He laughed, a big smile on his lips: 

"Is that all? I care about you too Sam. We're best friends." 

"Yes, but... I didn't really mean it that way. I meant, that I really, really care about you. I like you Frodo. Not Rosa... but you." 

His eyes turned confused again, and he tilted his head to the side, eyeing me curiously. 

"I'm not sure what you mean Sam..."  
I could feel my cheeks burn, but I was set on making him understand. Perhaps, it was therefore, that I put my hands on the sides of his face, and kissed him. Just like that. I could honestly not think of anything else to prove my point. But I cannot say that it was anything to boast about, really. I have never prided myself in being much of a kisser, but it seemed as if Frodo thought otherwise. It was over before it got started, but the kiss in itself felt like an eternity. Time stopped in its tracks. His lips were so soft, like nothing I could have imagined. 

And when he ran his hands through the hair at the back of my neck, it felt like pure bliss. When our lips parted, his hands were still in my hair, and he looked at me with those smiling eyes of his, a brilliant smile to match on his lips as he whispered: 

"Samwise Gamgi, you couldn't have picked a worse time to tell me this. But I am happy all the same. I'm glad you're here with me." 

And then, he kissed me too. I never thought it's the small things that matters most. But when he closed his eyes as he kissed me, I felt like the most special hobbit of hobbits in the world. Ring, or no Ring... I would let nothing stand between us ever again. 

* * *

How's that for a story? I told you it wouldn't be long, like the one Master Bilbo wrote, and I'm sure you've read that one already. 

But, as I said, this one matters all the more to me. And now, I believe more than ever, that it is the small things that matter most. Like the feel of those lips pressed softly to mine. Or the faint touch of his eyelashes tickling the side of my nose... 

What can I say? If I hadn't found the strength to tell him, I may never have come to appreciate the small things in life, or the great mysteries of it. Like love... Or how highly embarrassing it is to have your two best friends walking in on the best moment in your life; when you're swept away by the most wonderful kiss you could ever have dreamt of. 

Merry and Pippin were quite shocked, to say the least. It is with great fondness that I close this chapter of my life. It seems so long ago, but I can still feel the bliss of that one kiss in the beautiful city of Rivendell. Though, I assure you, that many more kisses were to come. 

But, as Frodo said, I couldn't have picked a worse time to tell him... 

The End, or as Master Bilbo would have said; "And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days..."


End file.
